Bajo la lluvia
by Maler Katastrophal
Summary: -Todo por un gato, he cogido un resfriado, ¡Aa... chU..! (Mal resumen lo sé XD)


**Los personajes del Prince of tennis no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo dueño ****_Konomi Takeshi_****.**

_Hola, espero guste, perdonen mis faltas ortográficas que pueden ser muchas XD y las incoherencias escritas aquí jajajaja, espero lo disfruten._

* * *

**Bajo la lluvia.**

Exhausto se dirigió a su cuarto dejándose caer en la cama, estaba bastante cansado por las largas horas que había estado jugando al tenis con su padre. Las nubes en el cielo pronosticaban lluvia para toda la noche. Durmió unos escasos minutos y luego se levanto aún soñoliento al cuarto de baño. Luego fue a cenar donde no faltaba su padre que fingía leer el periódico (incluso de noche) cuando en realidad estaba viendo mujeres bastantes escasas de ropa, mientras que Nanako le reprendía por estar viendo ese tipo de cosas indecorosas, su madre no estaba ya que andaba en un largo viaje por el trabajo. La mayoría del tiempo era así y ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones que era por demás, que estas algún día tuvieran solución alguna y en concreto. A todo esto no se había percatado que en esa acogedora y _tranquila_ familia faltaba algo. Las primeras gotas de agua cayeron con suavidad más no con dureza y luego el tranquilo sonido se convirtió en algo bastante ruidoso y brutal, lo más seguro es que esas gotas al chocar contra la piel sería molesto y hasta cierto punto doloroso. Una vez terminada la cena dio en susurro las gracias y se retiro lo más discreto que pudo del comedor.

Dispuesto a dormirse más temprano de lo que ya acostumbraba hacer por fin se dio cuenta que algo faltaba en la casa y era lo que el más apreciaba. —¡Karupin! —dijo exaltado. Busco primero con la vista para después buscar desesperado por toda la casa. Pregunto a todos los presentes y tampoco lo habían visto, los cuales de inmediato también empezaron a buscar al gato por todas partes pero ni pelo alguno se veía, Ryoma estaba impaciente y desesperado aunque no lo demostrara por fuera.

—Ryoma-san Karupin puede que esté bien, esperemos mañana —trato de calmarlo un poco su prima.

—Uh… —A pesar de escuchar esas palabras no lo tranquilizaron en nada.

—Nah, seguiremos buscando en el interior de la casa sabemos que ese gato no le gusta el agua —dijo Nanjiroh sobándose la nuca.

Ambos se separaron para seguir buscando dentro de la casa pero eso a Ryoma no le bastaba, algo en su interior le decía que Karupin no estaba en la casa. Chasqueo los dientes puso su gorra y los tenis, con un buen abrigo impermeable salió corriendo a la calle, la lluvia no había disminuido mucho en su presión pero eso no le importaba en nada porque en lo único que su mente cabía era Karupin. Busco y busco por las calles más cercanas y nada, al final termino por buscar en un pequeño parque, la tierra húmeda hundía con facilidad sus pies ensuciándose gran parte de sus piernas y muslos, la ropa ya le pesaba por el agua que había absorbido y el frío era cada vez más intenso. Por otro lado.

Una limosina se había parqueado cerca del parque ya que la lluvia les impedía seguir con su camino, era muy peligroso dada la presión que ejercía el agua la cual no dejaba ver nada la calle. Pero, entre tanta borrosidad pudo ver una sombra notable de una persona que se refugiaba bajo un árbol alumbrado por un poste de luz, limpio con un pañuelo la ventanilla para mirar con más claridad aquella figura a la cual no tardo en reconocer. —Echizen… —miro confundido— ¿qué hace el aquí bajo esta lluvia? —Aviso al chofer que iba a bajar del carro, y para su desgracia no llevaba ningún paraguas, "que suerte" pensó, corrió lo más rápido hasta donde estaba Ryoma. Se le notaba cansado apunto de desmayarse por el frío que había soportado, lo cogió como pudo y lo metió a la limosina, lo increíble de su auto era que tenía prácticamente _todo_ a excepción de un paraguas, busco unas toallas y empezó a secar primero al chico, cuando toco su piel se percato que había aguantado mucho frío y lo más probable es que no sufriría una sencilla gripe.

—Hoi, Echizen despierta —palmeo sus mejillas —, venga despierta ya.

Ryoma con dificultad abrió sus ojos y vio la clara figura de Atobe Keigo empapado. —¿A…tobe…?

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado bajo la lluvia? —pregunto preocupado.

—No lo sé… algunas dos o tres horas tal vez…

—Eres idiota, como se te ocurre salir así con este clima, ¿qué es aquello tan importante para que soportaras así la lluvia?

—Karupin… mi gato.

—¿Un gato? —Incrédulo— No puedo creer que por un gato arriesgaras tu salud —. Atobe indicó al chofer que buscara un hospital más cercano que hubiera y para fortuna de ellos había uno que quedaba a unos diez metros del lugar donde estaban. —Maldición lo que haré es algo vergonzoso. —En efecto era algo de lo que él podía sentir pudor.

Atobe tomo entre sus brazos a Ryoma para proporcionarle más calor, al tenerlo de esa manera pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo temblaba por el frío interno que debía estar sintiendo en esos momentos. —Idiota, todo por un gato —susurro para sí y luego observo su rostro, sus labios entre abiertos dejaban salir ruidos que no entendía, entonces con lentitud acerco una oreja a su boca para escuchar: —Karupin… —llamaba muy débil a su gato.

¿Tan importante era ese gato para él, tanto lo amaba como para arriesgar su propia salud? Nada más suspiro alejándose del rostro del chico aún sin dejar de verlo. El chofer le informo que ya habían llegado al hospital, fue llevado a los médicos que lo atendieron con rapidez ahora su vida estaba en sus manos. Sin querer su mente no podía dejar de pensar en él y en el gato, que aún no aparecía, lo más seguro es que este refugiado en un sitio nada favorable, aguantando frío, sucio y desprotegido.

—No dejo de decir su nombre.

Molesto por ello y por consigo mismo salió del hospital en busca del gato, la lluvia ya había disminuido lo suficiente y eso hacía la búsqueda más fácil que pudo haber sido en horas anteriores, volvió una vez más al parque donde había encontrado a Ryoma, se aseguro de buscar en cada rincón sin dejar desapercibido cualquier hueco donde el animal pudiera esconderse, hasta que por fin había dado con el gato del Himalaya, encontrándolo como ya se esperaba, todo sucio completamente embarrado de lodo, bien hecho bola con sus ojitos bien cerrados bajo el deslizadero.

—Tu dueño te ha estado buscando como loco, ¿te das cuenta de los problemas de los problemas que le has dado? —Karupin abrió despacio sus dos ojitos azules y respondió con un leve maullido. —¿Estás herido? —Atobe pensó que había sido absurdo y estúpido en preguntarle algo a un animal pero olvidaría eso cuando el gato respondió aun más débil que el primer maullido.

—Nunca creí que un gato me respondería a todas las preguntas —miro al gato un poco incrédulo y otra vez Karupin respondió—. Veamos —Atobe comienza a examinar con cuidado al gato—, tienes una patita trasera muy lastimada, por eso no puedes caminar bien, ya veo.

*—+—*

Echizen Nanjiroh caminaba de un lado a otro por lo preocupado que estaba, Nanako trataba de calmarlo pero era en vano, cuando llamaron del hospital informando la situación de Ryoma de inmediato pidió la dirección del lugar y salió corriendo de la casa.

—¡Mi hijo es un idiota!

—Tío…

Por fin el doctor había aparecido dando buenas noticias que su situación ya no era de peligro. —Solo necesita descansar —hablo el doctor— si desean verlo pueden hacerlo.

Ambos familiares entraron a verlo y pasaron el resto de la noche en el hospital, el cansancio había ya dominado sus cuerpos y durmieron en los bancos de espera afuera del cuarto del paciente. Ya había amanecido. Atobe llego y miro a los dos dormidos aunque no los conocía dedujo que eran familiares del chico. Decidió no despertarlos y entro en silencio donde estaba Ryoma, lo observo un rato y una leve sonrisa formo en su rostro.

—Tu gato ya está mejor, tienes un gato muy extraño —después de decir eso salió de la habitación, espero a que uno de ellos despertara para informar mejor de los detalles sobre el estado del gato. Nanako despertó y miro que el chico que estaba ahí parado enfrente de ellos miraba fijamente por la vitrina a Ryoma, esta sonrió.

*—+—*

Los ojos los sentía pesados y los abrió con dificultad, todo su cuerpo también lo estaba, miro a su alrededor pero antes de que pudiera ver más allá del techo un ronquido hizo girarle para ver quien estaba ahí, era su padre que estaba sentado a la par de su cama, luego recordó lo que de verdad le importaba.

—¡Karupin! —gritó— ¡Karupin! —repitió una vez más.

—¡Cálmate Ryoma! —dijo su padre que comenzaba a despertarse (de un susto)— el está bien.

Ryoma miro a su padre con cara de querer saber más, Nanjiroh suspiro y se rasco la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado.

—Karupin está bien, ya no te preocupes. —Ryoma se sintió aliviado aunque tenía dudas pero las pensaba aclarar después.

—Nanako fue con un chico a recogerlo a una clínica veterinaria —dijo tranquilamente su padre. Ryoma se mostró confundido.

—¿Clínica veterinaria? —pregunto.

—Una persona muy amable te trajo aquí al hospital y a Karupin lo llevo a un veterinario —el chico estaba más que confundido— ¿no sabes quién te ayudo?

Ryoma estuvo un par de segundo en silencio pero no pudo recordar nada de lo que había pasado en esa noche y negó con su cabeza. —No recuerdo nada.

—Era cabello morado, ojos azules con un lunar debajo de su ojo derecho, tez clara.

—No recuerdo a alguien así.

—El parecía conocerte, hijo baka. —Ryoma le miro de mala manera. —Parecía que es rico… ahora que lo pienso bien, si, era adinerado.

Su cerebro trataba de recordar a alguien así y después de unos minutos supo de quien se trataba. —"Cabellos morados, ojos azules y un lunar…" ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé quien es! —sorprendido.

*—+—*

—Muchas gracias por todo Atobe-san.

—No fue nada en realidad. ¡Aaa.. chUuu…! —Atobe estaba estornudando mucho.

—¿De verdad está bien Atobe-san? —pregunto preocupada Nanako con Karupin en brazos.

—Sí estoy bien —saca un pañuelo—, espero que Echizen se recupere bien.

—Gracias por su preocupación, Karupin dale las gracias —mira sonriente al gato.

—¡Wuara…! —dijo el gato. Atobe parpadeo un par de veces sorprendido.

—No fue nada… bien me retiro —se despidió de la chica y sube a su limosina dejándola enfrente de su casa. Una vez ya a solas se preguntaba una sola cosa: —Sigo sin poder creer que un gato respondiera a todas las preguntas ¿cómo es posible? , ¡Aaaa… cHUuu…! He cogido un resfriado muy fuerte, le diré a Kabaji que me prepare un buen té con miel.

…..

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Pasen un feliz día! P**or cierto no sé muy bien como le hace Karupin pero yo pienso que más o menos así es como le hace.

Nos vemos ¡Wuara! x3


End file.
